


Adventures of MJ Today

by MagikalWordHerald



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cold Weather, Gen, Hallucinations, I'm Bad At Tagging, James Cameron's Avatar References, Lava - Freeform, Snow, Star Wars References, Tea, The Lord of the Rings References, X-Men References, a girl name MJ, a t-rex, bad drugs, postmen, red hair, strange friends, weird content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagikalWordHerald/pseuds/MagikalWordHerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a regular sane individual starts hallucinating a large time traveling dinosaur with a mustache and a hat? Surprisingly a lot of things happen, especially when you learn you're not actually craze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who'd have Thunk it?

**Author's Note:**

> This story if from a story blog i started and did not continue, most likely cause I don't remember my passwords or email...

As the last musical note flitted through the air MJ sat back down on the bean cushion and exhaled her last ounce of energy. Tonight had been ROUGH and she felt the urge for bed singing its familiar song. She smiled and closed her eyes thinking of the sweet surrender she had yet to feel. Bed, oh glorious splendid amazingly grand bed. They should write more odes to these shrines of sleep and more songs about the sheets and duvets that wrap so lovingly around your body.  
Her eyes fluttered open, and she was taken aback by the most unusual sight. Her bed had moved and was now directly in front of her nose. She could smell the fibers, which was weird because she didn’t realize her nose was still attached to her face. She could have sworn she was still in her lounge a second ago.  
Shrugging her shoulders she thought it needn’t matter. Bed was here, so was she and together they would have a glorious affair of epic proportions stemming long into the late hours of tomorrow morning. It was the first complete weekend she had to herself in two years and it was amaze-balls. Although her time with her friends had been short that day she felt bonded and friended to the max. She got up and proceeded to make her way into bed when a thought, importantly enough, hit her in the conscious part of her brain.  
“Did I brush my teeth?”   
She paused in mid leg lift to allow this thought to wash over like a cool breeze on a hot day. Her tongue ran over her teeth, they felt smooth and cool, her mouth made that loud smacking noise as she allowed herself to test the liquid viscosity.  
“Ugh... Tots to the brushing requirement.” She announced this to her bed in the hope it would forgive her.  
“You my dear beloved friend need to hold your horses. My teeth require attention. But I shall make post haste.” The bed whispered its good luck on her venture as she dropped her leg, twisted about and marched through the every twisting passageway, remembering specifically that she hadn’t installed a rotation system. "It must be new,” she thought, “installed by that weird hobo fairy from that green bottle I had.”  
By the third rotation of the passage way she had reached the now double storey jewel incrusted restroom.   
“That bastard best be backing of my shit son, better not have changed my throne room boy....” she huffed and puffed and kicked the door open. Well attempted to in any case, as she ended up face palming herself into the floor. The door had moved, just as her bed had earlier. The biggest difference between these two, now animated objects was the door was working against her. 

“BASTARD!” 

This dazzling door thing had insulted her very being; making her seem foolish in front of, well, herself! How dare it mock her, and then assume its natural function. Sliding both hands towards her shoulders, she gave a mighty push and vaulted herself off the floor like a seasoned gymnast, and then slammed heavily into the wall.  
Her rage was well up there along with the fantastical delusion she now found herself in. The colours were brighter and better, the outlines that contained her cartoonish figure now enveloped her entire house emphasizing her grand dilemma.  
“I will not stop till you are defeated Dr Door! You’re evil rain of foolish making stops here tonight!”  
The words that erupted from her mouth hole solidified and flew to the floor, making it easier for the viewers at home to understand a word she was saying. Subtitles for strife.  
“Do not mock me girl! You can never defeat me, Dr Door! Minions! ATTACK!”  
Hundreds of tiny doors, with arms and legs swooped down from the trap door above her head. She kicked and punched and then kicked and punched some more. Splinters flew everywhere as she blasted some with her amazing eye laser vision. Bits of wood flew about her as the wind dramatically blew through her hair, a strident flurry of equally dramatic opera music wafted down the passage way.

This boss battle was on like donkey kong.

She heard a pan flute that signalled a call to arms. She was in middle earth in the mists of a showdown with the evil Dr More-DOOR. Her hobbit friends had disappeared, probably f’ed off with that damn bling ring. You cannot rely on those damn creatures, with their fuzzy feet. Really suspect, if nothing else.  
Realizing something was a bit off she called a time out from the epicness and sat down on the ground. Wasn’t she doing something else before all this happened, and how on mother flipping middle earth did she get to this point? She’d gotten the ring from Gray the Bed and travelled a creepy path with.... no no, that’s incorrect, she was on a planet with a billion moons and a jedi... no wait that’s wrong too... she had been in this weird ass forest with really tall blue dudes and dude-ets... No that was Avatar.... maybe she caught all the pokemon? Eh no.  
“....teeth.....teeth?” she thumped her head and declared the word teeth a couple o hundred times then a light bulb switched on.  
“I HAVE TO GO TO THE DENTIST!!”

Suddenly her world fell into place like a magnetic puzzle, each piece slipping back to form a crystal clear picture of her present. Her door had not moved nor did it give any hint of evil, her passage way rotated no more and the music she had believed to be an epic interlude to her life was nothing more than a vivid thought in her flailing mind.  
She got up and rushed to her bedroom, and threw open her wardrobe door. Hastily she put warmer clothes on, boots and a beanie. Was she late for her appointment? She didn’t even remember the time the receptionist had given her, this was totally the last time she was buying that shit (aka POT) from that one eyed creepy man.  
Grabbing her keys and handbag she headed for the front door, she opened the door and peeked at the weather outside. Chilly and mother flipping cold greeted her face. It was dark too, which was weird, but she didn’t really expect anything else from winters gloom and doom vibes. She closed and locked the door, then proceeded to make her way to the driveway she had parked her car in. Then, as such things tend to happen; a wave of insane town came home behind her eyes and greeted her like a friendly yet unwelcome neighbour.  
She felt her inner sanity slip through her fingers and she was powerless to stop those tiny granules with her clumsy hands. Her hands flung up and waved in terror as she ran in a circle screaming, maybe someone would come save her from herself, perhaps that friendly looking T-Rex in that fancy hat?  
“Oh my GAWD! I’ve lost it!” Her enthusiasm for the circle and waving hands re-instituted itself. The ground was littered with the beginnings of winters’ first snowfall, perhaps it was a bad idea to have chosen a house so far up in the mountains. But this thought was not her own, it was the thought of reason and good sense, which she had very little of at this time.  
Dropping her bag and keys she proceeded to run in dread towards the all too quiet road. Her neighbours had gone away for the weekend so she was alone. She stopped and heard this voice, the voice that said there is nobody around, and the voice that said nobody is gonna hear you..... sing!  
“I”M TO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT TO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT SO SEXY IT HURTS!” strutting down the road she advanced into unzipping her winter coat, because her shirt was underneath it. Obviously.

Her singing was crass and overly loud to the ear drums. If her neighbours had been home they would have called the S.P.C.A on suspicion that somebody was strangling a deaf cat with an badly tuned violin.  
She threw down her coat and hovered at her shirt preparing to pull it over her head, when she inexplicably started banging on her chest in a Tarzans-ish manner, then proceeded to scream fire, fire and point excitedly at the icy snow covered ground. The T-Rex, who until then, had been waiting patiently for this lunatic to calm down, cautiously approached her and tipped his head in greeting.  
“Good evening madam... May I enquire as to the manner of you lunacy? Your actions are decidedly curious and I feel that an explanation would do justice to your exhibition, as I would not like to assume anything unjustly.”  
MJ paused and looked at the extinct mass before her.  
“Me am MJ! You am T-Rex in fancy hat! Me am stare at fire! Fire!” A quizzical expression traced the leathery face of the dinosaur.  
“A fire you say?” He viewed the area of her gaze with suspicion.  
“Fire! Fire!” She squatted before the invisible flames to soak up its warmth and light. The dinosaur frowned at what he could not see, but sat down and gazed intently at her.  
“Madam... Are you high?”

MJ held the fiery blaze in her eye line for a moment longer before it merely popped out of existence. She rubbed her eyes and expected the large dinosaur in a top hat and fake mustache to disappear too.  
He did not  
“...what... the?” She shivered noting her lack of coat and fire.  
“I inquired if you are in fact high?” He repeated the question and waited on her reply.  
“Oh...” she nodded with eyes as big as saucers.  
“Well that does explain your rather odd and flamboyant actions.” His tiny T-Rex arms flapped helplessly.  
“Bugger my blasted arms.” He looked at MJ who although terrified had not moved. “I’m sorry to ask this, but could you help? You see my chin is itchy and because of my lack of length in my arms I cannot scratch. It really does fudge me up some when any part of my anatomy is uncomfortable.” The tiny arms wriggled to emphasize his lack of reach. Her face was clouded with suspicion at his request.  
“Oh, you needn’t worry my dear, I have no intention of eating you. I only eat Postmen.” She noted his surety at this comment and carefully walked forward.  
“Where exactly are you itchy?”  
“Left side, right at the back.” She found herself where jaw met neck and lifted up her shaky hand to scratch the irritated section of skin. At first she scratched softly but realized his thick skin would prevent it from working, so she leaned into it. His tail wagged in glee at this most awesome scratch. Sighing loudly, and then grunting he smiled.  
“Ahh... thank you so very much... MJ was it?”  
“Yes.” She sat back down on the cold ground.  
“I hope I haven’t prevented you from going anywhere?”  
“I think I was going somewhere but I don’t remember.” She thumbed her forehead in thought.  
“Pity.” He gazed sadly at her loss of memory.  
“What is your name Mr T-Rex?” She thought she had been rude in not asking sooner and hoped he wouldn’t take offence.  
“Well I don’t really have a proper name, but the lion that dropped me off referred to me as Dino. So I stuck with it.” He smiled at his introduction, it seemed almost natural, and scared MJ.  
“I’m sorry if this seems rude Mr Dino, but are you a figment of my imagination?”  
Dinos’ lack of eyebrows furrowed in thought.  
“Well, you might be completely fudged in the skull and not everything you are viewing is as it appears but I for one am not part of this hallucination.”  
“That’s good, I guess.” She nodded.  
“I am sorry if I am scarring you, but you do seem calmer than most I have approached. I believe the mind altering substances may relax an individual enough not to be completely shocked at my appearance. Generally they think they’ve gone mental and throw things at me. Very rude.”

Listening to confessions of a dinosaur made MJ feel rather important in the grander scheme of things. As if her mindless meanderings had led her to this imperative occasion, as if she was worth all the time in the world and only she could receive this imperative information. That or her mind was completely fucked.  
“MJ?”  
“Hmm?”  
“You seem to be zoning out.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s just…” She gazed into his tiny eyes, “it’s just that this seems rather… odd. You know. Me sitting here communicating with you, blah.” His expression changed little but she could view his sadness at her comment. Perhaps he was lonely.  
“Are you… did…. Do you need a friend Mr Dino?”


	2. In Dire need of a Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sane conversation, MJ feels a little more craze. And Magma is as Magma Does.

"I'm sorry?"  
"Are you looking for a friend?"  
The silence gained momentum with its awkwardness whilst he noodled the thought in his mind.  
"Why would you ask such a thing?"  
MJ shrugged. Perhaps her lack of brain function had temporarily forced her to ask stupid questions that led to awkward situations such as this.  
"Ahhh.... I.... Sorry."  
"No need to apologies, it just came out of nowhere and I found it surprising."  
She shifted about on the cold ground, realizing that when she stood up it would look as if she peed in her pants.  
"Ok."  
Shivering heavily she decided to go against her potential embarrassment of wet pants, and hurriedly picked up her fluffy warm winter coat. She sighed in relief as it hugged her back. Suddenly her mind hit a familiar snag in thought patterns and decided to trip environmental balls around her.  
The earth shook violently and she found herself falling to the ground and clinging to it like a baby on a bottle. Pieces of slightly snowy ground evaporated into nothingness about her, leaving giant wholes of misfortune and lava. Dino sat still and watched as she star faced herself into the ground.  
"Are you ok?" His fake mustache slipped slightly off his large nose mouth area.  
"The world is F-ing disappearing!!" Her voice was a shouted whisper of fear. Out of the corner of her eye a large mass of molten lava liquid emerged from the the gaping holes. Its mouth howled in rage at her and its fist shook with horror, how she did not know but it twas terrifying. 

This giant molten man beast grew and grew till all MJ could see was its nakedness. She blushed, well this was awkward. It was naked, and a boy. And naked. With lots of nude on top. Turning her head away from his "area" she wondered how on earth mating rituals of large magma people took place, she giggled as she thought of the words, hot and heavy.  
Perhaps this imaginary magma man beast could sense her embarrassment, because it let out this tremendous roar not unlike that of a jet engine with your head inside. She quickly lost her giggles in a pile of scared shit-less, she couldn't run, she couldn't hide, she was incapable of fighting this thing and well she was just scared.

Meanwhile Dino puzzled over her actions. He felt great concern for her well being and was entirely at a loss at what to do. He could not see what she could see, and what she could see seemed pretty dang scary. Perhaps, maybe, if he could or if he did, he wasn't sure of which to use, somehow gain magical powers and be transported to her plain of vision he could help her? He frowned as best he could and scoured his brain for answers and magical properties.

MJ backed up to the edge of her tiny island of safe and gazed deeply into this lava beast mans eyes. He roared and swatted the ever reddening sky. Things where heating up fast and MJ was sure she was about to die for reals.   
Dino, felt deeply troubled as her yelps of fear became whispers of imminent death. His heart yearned for an answer, and in return, in a flash of golden epiphany light, he received it.  
His top hat lurched off his head and hovered in front of him. He eyed it carefully, and, with the will of a bizzilion year old dinosaur a strange vapour like hand appeared before him and dove into the hat like an overzealous magician eager to prove the bunny to the audience, and pulled out a purple mushroom.  
His tiny beady eyes blinked and he opened his mouth, allowing the smoky hand to deposit this mushroom from his hat into his mouth. Chewing with as much enthusiasm he could muster, (I mean it is a mushroom after all) he swallowed and waited. Waited for what you might ponder? For the very same brain addled dilemma to appear before him as it appeared to MJ, due to drugs, in this case a muther flippen purple mushroom. Then just as he thought it didn’t work, it did. Oh boy it did.

His eyes did this weird craze loopy thing, the kind you see in cartoons and find mildly amusing but not that much. Lungs filled with oxygen shrunk in his massive dino chest and he dry heaved a few times in a dramatic fashion. Tiny arms flapped about, his scaly tail slapped the ground and with that, the ground crumpled and before him he viewed the world as MJ saw it. All fucked up and shit.  
It was as if he had once again been transported by that annoying hippie lion on that rug, to this craze place with a molten magma creature with neked bits and MJ pressed down as flat as one could be without turning into a pancake, or a mouse pad, or something else ridiculously flat.  
“MJ! I do suggest you make some attempt to get away!”  
His voice carried strangely over to her ears and she gasped in relief and surprise and possibly fear of gigantic magma molten lava man thing. 

:An inner monolouge:

*MJ  
“Why on earth would this happen to me? I mean I’m not a bad person…. OK I do drugs at times but it’s not like I’m a bad person! Everybody drinks… and that’s fine! They don’t get called bad people, and I don’t see them being threatened by this creepy naked monster lava whatever thing… Did somebody just call me? No impossible. Or is it? There it is again. Someone is calling me!  
Should I say something… what if it’s a trap? It could be a trap…. Am I wearing good underwear? Yes… wait what was I saying? It’s a trap! At least I’m wearing nice underwear. That has nothing to do with anything. There it is again! The traps calling me again. Should I look up? OK I’ll just take a quick look… it’s that lizard thing with the fake mustache… it’s defiantly a trap.” 

DINO  
"This is rather odd, I'm not displeased with this sensation, but I'm not exactly at ease... I feel like tea... Oh hey I'm saying something. What am I saying? MJ? Whats that? Her? Oh yes MJ right. She's weird. I need tea."

MAGMA MONSTER THING  
"raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"

:end of internal monologue:

 

Mr Dino made long awkward strides towards the pancake MJ. His gigantic feet fell awkwardly on the disappearing landscape.  
The magma mans roars continued but now he directed those white hot pools of fire in his weird head to this new moving target. He watched as it braced itself and hopped an impossibly long distance from a crumbling snow covered piece of land to the largest one right before it.  
“Oof!” Dino grunted this as he landed heavily inches before MJ.  
“Get up MJ!”  
“NO! Go away! You’re a trap!”  
“What?” Dino swayed, confused with her sudden lack of trust in him. “What are you talking about?! I’m not a trap! I’m here to rescue you!”  
“No you’re a trap! Now stop trying to confuse me giant lizard!”  
“Lizard?” Dino had never been so insulted in his life. Actually he had but this wasn’t the time to reflect on the past. “I am not a mere lizard! I am a tyrannosaurus rex or T. Rex for short. I am a dinosaur and we just recently had a conversation about the fact that I am not part of your hallucination.”  
MJ allowed her neck to shift so she could view this lizard trap. She vaguely remembered such a conversation, but it seemed an eternity away.  
At this point, the large naked magma man had come to the conclusion he disliked being ignored and the fact he might be part of someone else’s mad imagination. He then proceeded to break through the barrier that held the many different worlds together and arrived in the cold world of reality, much to his surprise. 

It was cold and solidly made of ground and a thin covering of snow which promptly melted in the surprising arrival of a large magma man. The magma man was just as surprised, but he didn’t melt, he merely gave a slightly less than manly roar.  
Mr Dino and MJ who had been ignoring the so called hallucination of a drug addled brain, were shocked to discover that the world had restored itself to its former solid less craze state, except for the large man of magma. He seemed taken aback by this new and confounding turn of events just as much as they were.  
“Ummm.... this isn’t right. His supposed to disappear...”  
“I agree with you on that MJ. But clearly he has other intentions.”  
“How is this possible?” She got up from her flattened state, her mind clearly mending itself as she gazed at Mr Dino then at Mr Magma, who decided to slosh stomp towards her neighbour’s garage.  
“Well, the question is how has this not happened before? You clearly have had drugs before.”  
“I’ve never had so much or that kind or had a rather solid supposedly extinct creature before me.”  
“Hmm... if you had I suspect you’d be dead by now.”  
“...yeah...”  
"Perhaps the large intake of drugs has caused powers to manifest with in you?"  
"...I'm not some fucking X-men!" MJ huffed, "Besides drugs don't do that! Most of 'em cause issues, like now I guess, but like mental problems, especially if you have dependency issues... I shouldn't buy weird shit from strange old creepy men."

All this talk of impossibilities would have shaken any person to the core of their meagre existence, but as MJ was a reasonably unstressed and rational being she decided to merely figure it out later when her brain no longer cared for her attitude or her relaxed ways.  
By now the magma man had come to a halt in front of the neighbour’s garage. His head cocked to the side to view this odd solid structure. Obviously in imaginary lava world there hadn’t been many places to park cars or store junk, MJ doubted he even had a license. He reached out to grab the roof, which to no one’s surprise but the garages, burst into flames and quickly followed the way of the snow.  
“I think we need to do something.”  
“Truer words have thus never been uttered. Have you any clue as to how to stop him MJ?” Dino looked down at her with a puzzled expression.  
“Maybe we could get him back somehow? Or put him out?” The garage was now fully on fire, this delighted the magma monster man.  
“I doubt both of those statements but, I have yet to think of a better idea.” MJ nodded, not entirely sure of her movement capabilities. Then she remembered a National Geographic picture from long ago as her time as a drug free and reasonably decent child. It’s amazing how many times National Geographic’s has helped someone.  
“We need to lure him to the ocean... It should be cold enough to slow him down and eventually he’ll just be cold lava rock.” MJ looked up and Dino and waited for his approval. He sighed.  
“I still haven’t thought of a better plan, so I shall agree to help with this. How far is the ocean from here?”  
She paused and thought real hard.  
“Never mind. We’re inland on a mountain.”  
“Of course we are.”

The magma lava man remained fascinated with the burning of this once solid object, he’d never seen something solid burn before and it was amazing. Quickly, he decided he liked this new world of solid things to burn. He could burn it all and stare at the less hot upwards lava, aka fire. These were exciting times.  
MJ and Dino stared continuously at the flames and giant lava man.  
“If I may suggest a new plan, which is merely a improved version of your dipping him in cold water, how about snow?”  
MJ looked at the pathetic first snow of winter on the ground before her.  
“No offense but, that idea is far worse than mine.” She pointed at the ground. “There isn’t enough snow to even make a snow man, let alone dunk a large man mad of molten rock.”  
“True, but what about further up? Wouldn’t there be more snow? Perhaps even an icy stream or two?”  
“Maybe, but it isn’t better.”  
“Agreed.” He nodded, and magma man let loose a roar of deep thundered laughter as he set the rose bushes on fire and a startled foul galloped out. It was on fire and promptly turned into burnt chicken.  
“How do we get him away then?”  
“Bait.” She did not enjoy the way Dino said that.


	3. A burning desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's bait then there's, throwing yourself into danger cause it was suggested by a dinosaur, bait.

“Bait? What Bait?” Dino looked at her and proceeded to explain.  
“Well as you can see he does enjoy burning things,” for emphasis magma man poked the tip of dead trees and lit them like a cake, “so we find something he’d likes to burn and run away with it up to the mountains and somehow cover him in snow.” He smiled.  
“Sounds simple enough, but what are we going to use and how are we going to cover him with snow?”  
“I don’t-” Dino was interrupted by a massive heat source that fell directly at his feet. Magma man wanted to burn something that moved, and the biggest moving thing was that weird creature with small arms and his tiny female friend that laughed at his bits.  
“I suggest you hop up,” his hat floated off his head once more and the magic hand appeared. “Quickly,” the hand dove into the hat and produced a very large saddle with reigns and stirrups and proceeded to equip them on Dino.  
“Hold onto that, and then, I run.”  
“Sounds good.” MJ didn’t give a second thought as the sloshes of melted hot rock made its way to them. She was seated and ready just as magma man stuck out his arm to poke her.  
“ASKHFKFPP!! RUN!!!!!!” Dino roared as any good T-Rex would and bolted. Of course magma man was sad at their sudden departure, but this did not detour him from his passionate desire to burn them. So he followed as best and as fast as he could. Which was surprisingly fast.

“How close is he?” Dino spoke loudly as he hurtled up the inclining slop.  
“Well,” MJ looked back, frowned and proceeded to swear like a sailor who ran out of rum and stubbed his toe.  
“I’ll take that as a too close for comfort.” No words were muttered as they increased speed and raced deeper and higher into the mountains, which meant no more tar road and no more houses. Only rock, snow and occasional skeleton tree and of course the orange glow that brightened the dark night sky and refused to give up.  
MJs’ teeth clattered in the cold high speed wind, and clung on tighter willing this impossible creature on.  
“I really nee..eed to move closer to the.... ocean... and sun.” She whispered this to herself as she realized it was retarded of her to buy a house so far away from anything, alone and at such a young age. She clearly remembered a green lawn and warm sun as she purchased this new home, but clearly it was just for advertising purposes. 

Magma man wheezed up hill, he was not meant to chase things, but he was not one to quit.

The snow had become thicker by now, as Dino had to do a semi hopping motion as to not trip, this caused great discomfort to MJ.  
“Its still not deep enough!” Dino made a sudden stop and turned to look at their assailant. Steam rose from all side of him and added to the dramatic inevitable fate of these two unlikely acquaintances.

“Maybe you could imagine something that might remove us from this predicament MJ?”  
She scrunched her eyes in desperate concentration, imagining a large marshmallow man not unlike the one from ghost busters, riding on a unicorn made of jelly and strange wispy things in a multitude of colour. Although a stupid thing to think of, it was the first thing she thought of. Then low and behold... nothing happened.  
“Are you wishing as hard as someone might wish in this, very specific, predicament?”  
“Yes! Dam-mit! It’s not working!”  
“Wish harder whilst I flee for our very flammable lives!” Dino weaved and missed an onslaught of flaming goo and fled further up the mountain. MJ racked her brain. How on earth could she wish for something to exist where it should not, with her mind in its tangled state and riding on top a dinosaur fleeing from a magma monster.  
Perhaps a quick nap would help? This would be the part where one would realise that MJ was relapsing into her craze ways once more.

Her body went limp as she fell into an exhausted instant sleep and flopped noiselessly onto the snow as Dino charged forward, not noting the absence of the extra weight. The Giant hot magma man was now closing the gap between unconscious body and himself, her fate was sealed and Dino knew none of this.  
Mr Magma roared happily to himself as he saw the female who laughed at his bits lay unconscious on this cold stuff that made steam. He could burn her, even though she wasn’t moving. Maybe she would move with he burnt her? He was about to test that theory, when he noticed the strangest thing, a large mound of moving cold stuff was heading directly at him at astonishing speed. Then it hit him. Then some more hit him when the other cold stuff had turned into steam. The process repeated and magma man found himself becoming really annoyed and cold. He didn’t like that so he roared, which made the cold stuff move faster. More upon more giant snow balls pelted him. The direction of the projectiles made no sense. Even an intelligent creature, such as... I have no good examples, would be confused. But as for the explanation it goes like this.  
As soon as MJ had fallen asleep she began to dream. About what? A snowball fight that’s what, one she was successfully succeeding at. Now how does dreaming about a snowball fight help one out of something as odd as being chased by animated magma man? Generally it doesn’t, but as MJ had somehow allowed the physics of normality to be broken through her mind it did. The large snowballs were being pelted from MJs mind. 

Dino, unfortunately had not been informed of this amazing phenomena, therefore was still running for dear life believing MJ to still be with him. So he shall be ignored for the time being until he realises what is crystal clear to everybody else.

The snowball flight and speed increased, and magma realised the cold stuff was no longer turning into steam, but water. This upset him. He didn’t like cold stuff and he disliked water very much. A shiver ran up his back, a feeling he had never felt in all his life. He didn’t like that much either. Actually he didn’t like much at all, except for burning things. He was even seen as odd amongst his own people, they even like hot rocks and long walks.  
He roared in a mannish way and even his voice sounded odd to his ears, softer, not so hot. He panicked attempting to move closer to burn miss-laugh-at-bits, but he couldn’t move so freely as he wished, which caused more panic. The snow was no longer turning into water; it piled up around him and encased his massive figure. He may have cried a bit. 

Dino ran on.  
“Have you thought of anything yet?” He waited for an answer. “MJ?” then he realised she wasn’t there anymore. He did a legal u-turn and looked for signs of life and fire and or MJ on fire, but saw none, so he retraced his steps in order to find her.  
Each step was taken lightly and with a long gaze at the ground, just in case, you know he didn’t want to squish her. As he walked slowly back he noticed a lump of breathing coat, which happened to be MJ, snoring.  
“MJ.... MJ.... MJ!” he nudged her lightly with the tip of his large sharp toes, which forced her to bolt up right and say:  
“Kkjsdu... ugh hu? Wha’? Eh? No.” Then promptly collapse back down and continue snoring. He looked about for signs of large magma man. There weren’t any besides a large mound of snow. Dino tried to wake her once more.  
“MJ... Wake up!”  
She jumped up and karate chopped the air. It was a good slicing movement that received a nod of appreciation from all the ninjas that were not visible.

“MJ are you all right? What happened? Where may I enquire is the large magma monster?” Dino stared at her in expectance, she would have stared at her self too if it were possible.  
“I... I don’t know, I think I fell asleep and I was dreaming about snow...”  
“Perhaps your answer is the most logic we shall get from this experience?”  
“Yeah, I guess.” She squinted at the large white mound which stood out in the darkness. “What’s that?”  
“As a wild assumption I would say, I large mound of snow. Which is odd, because that’s exactly what we required for the magma man, and I surely would have noticed it on the way up.”  
“So.... its not just a bunch of snow?” They stared at it.  
“Maybe not.”  
“Oh... Can we leave now?”  
“Of course. Climb up.” MJ clambered aboard once more and Dino slowly trudged back down to the crazy ladies house.  
“Should we call the fire brigade?”  
“Probably.”  
“I’m not taking drugs again... ever...”  
“It’s for the best.”  
MJ nodded. Tonight had been extreme and she didn’t wish to experience this or anything like this again. Ever. 

But, unbeknownst to the new duo, the rules of reality had already been changed. So there would be plenty more insane to follow, regardless of any drug consumption.

Under the snow hill where the Magma man stood, frozen, a tiny crack appeared in his now hard and solid form. 

********************************************************

MJ sat on the edge of her bed, her head filled with the strange events of the night. There was a tap at her window.  
“Sorry to disturb you MJ, but I was wondering, could I perhaps get another blanket, three just don’t seem to cut it.”  
She got up and walked over to her closet and searched for another blanket.  
“I’m sorry you have to sleep outside Dino.” She walked back to the window and handed Dino’s magical purple flying hand the extra blanket. It flicked it out a few times and put on the cold hard ground with the rest.  
“It’s perfectly fine MJ, It’s not your fault that the door way and your house is no place for a large creature.” He gave a toothy sharp grin and sat down on the pile of fluffy blankets.  
“I hope the snow fall won’t bug you too much.” MJ looked up at the cloudy night sky and the soft ice falling silently to the earth.  
“You needn’t worry,” the weird hand produced a gazebo from his hat and began erecting it, “I’ve got that covered.”  
“I’ve been meaning to ask, if you’ve had that magical hand in your hat all the time why did you ask me to scratch your neck for you?”  
“Well as someone I once saw on your humans entertainment box said, you never reveal your best hand, pun intended.”  
She nodded and said good night.

The next morning, well early afternoon both MJ and Dino had slept in, the clouds parted and brought forth the chilly winter sun. They had tea outside and stared at the burnt garage and trees.  
“I forgot to call the fire department.” She took a sip of her tea.  
“Yes, that may cause a problem when your neighbours return to their dwelling.” He sipped his tea (from a large cereal bowl).  
“.... mmm....” She sipped her tea once more.  
“Are you alright MJ? You seem... off.” He sipped some more tea. MJ looked up at his large eyes surrounded by his rough green face; her light blue eyes filled her head like a weird saucer of milk. She remained silent and sipped her tea.  
“...ok...” Dino pulled a puzzled expression and took an uncomfortable swig of tea.  
“You’re a dinosaur.”  
“uh... yes it’s been stated a few times.”  
“You’re not supposed to be real...” Her voice was soft and high pitched so she sipped her tea, but there wasn’t anything in her cup. It didn’t seem to bother her though.  
“I thought you had come to terms with this already?”  
She looked up at him again and sipped her empty cup; her eyes were now side plates.  
“That was last night and I was higher than a blimp reading the weather forecast for tomorrow.” Empty cup sip again.  
“Well that’s true, but... I thought... *sigh*” It was strange to see a dinosaur exhale air so audibly. 

The suns ray echoed the feeling inside the heavy chest of Dino, cold and slow with much disappointment.  
He wasn’t entirely sure why he felt such sadness upon him, but perhaps he pondered, he really was seeking a friend. He hadn’t had so much fun since he first arrived here in the future, then upon realising he had only random encounters with strangers that threw things at him, grew sad at the thought of not having a friend to share the finer things in life such as tea. Maybe he believed her to be different from the rest, her to be that friend to share such things. But no, it did not seem to be, she was just as intolerant as every other two legged creature.  
Dino felt as if he could eat her, which was saying something because she wasn’t a post person. He sighed once more and allowed the floating hand to deposit his bowl of almost finished tea to the landing where MJ sat.  
“Well MJ it was a pleasure to join you on such an adventure and I do hope that your life is full of prosperity and less drugs. I’ll be on my way.” He nodded curtly, his fake moustache limp with regret. With an elegant swivel, Dion turned about and began to walk back down the path that had brought him here in the dead of night, much to his and her surprise.

MJ watched as he strode down the icy path, leaving surprisingly little evidence in the sense of foot prints. She put her lips to the tea cup searching for something to say.  
“Wait....” She stood up. It was now or never, “Wait!” The almost but not really that far yet dinosaur paused.  
“I didn’t say those things... I didn’t mean them so that you would leave. I...” Dino turned back, holding in his potential excitement at her words just in case.  
“I was just, you know, thinking out loud in a sense, mostly because this is illogical. You, that hat, the lava thing monster man, all of it. It’s a lot to take in and it may seem I handled it well last night but as I said I was high.”  
Dino towered closely now listening intently not daring to breath.  
“I’ve only been here a little while now, but it seems it was long enough to cause distrust between what little neighbours I have already and now, that.” She gestured at the burnt husk across the road. “I’m just a bit lost as to how I’ll handle everything but,” MJ paused and looked nervously at this large friendly reptile staring intently at her, “I wouldn’t mind having a friend to share and help with the odd and normal things that may occur in the coming days.”  
If dinosaurs could smile in a friendly manner without scaring many with their large scary teeth, then Dino did.  
“MJ, it would be my greatest pleasure to be friends with such an oddity as you!”

 

And that dear readers is the beginning of their tale.


End file.
